Treasure Hunt
by Fyyrrose
Summary: Sometimes the prize is not as much fun as the hunt! Challenge fic It's a cute RitsukaYayoi...


Title: Treasure Hunt

Author: Fyyrrose

Rating: T-ish (for cuteness . ) and to be "safe"

Summary: Sometimes the prize is not as much fun as the hunt

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Comments: Sucks and I puked. There's your challenge fic … now I need some hardcore stuff and a bottle of bleach for rinse. There's your story E! I can't believe I wrote this for you.

NOTE: This is the product of a series of challenges posed by my awesome and warp-minded beta. Two down two to go…

* * *

"Hurry Ritsuka! There's a clue over here!" Yayoi shouted as he ran towards the familiar pink piece of paper. Ritsuka soon followed and read the next set of instructions over the other boy's shoulder.

_Ride the Farris wheel to find the next clue…_

Both boys ran towards the giant wheel at the fairground. Time was running out, and Yuiko was depending on them to save her.

It all had started this morning. Ritsuka sat in class bored. He sighed staring out the window. Yuiko hadn't showed up for class again. He was a little worried about the hyper and over-jealous female.

She was one of his first friends. He felt some sense of duty to make sure she was alright. Not wanting to look concerned for her, he asked Yayoi to accompany him. The only reason he asked him in the first place was because Yayoi knew where she lived.

So after school the two set off to her house. When they arrived, there was a pink note posted on the front door:

_Follow the clues to find your friend_

_Go to the train station to find the next clue_

_Good Luck_

So the pair raced towards the train station. Another clue was left on the side wall with another set of instructions. Then it was off to the arcade, then the ice cream shop, then to an intersection on the other side of the city.

It was a race. Yuiko's life depended on them. She was doomed.

So that's how they ended up where they are now. The Farris wheel. The next stop. Both boys were tired, but they refused to give up. However, somewhere along the way, both seemed to think of this as no longer a rescue mission, but rather as an exciting treasure hunt.

"Do you think Yuiko is hurt?" The concern in Yayoi's voice was clear as day.

They were nearing the peak of the ride. It was almost sinful that both of them were enjoying themselves while who-knows-what was happening to Yuiko.

"I'm sure she's fine, but we should find her fast." Ritsuka's eyes were looking out of the carriage. Deep inside he was being selfish and didn't want the day to end.

Yayoi nodded his head in agreement. The carriage jerked, sending Ritsuka into Yayoi's small body. Out of reflex Yayoi caught him. Yayoi could feel his heart accelerate and his young body felt warmer. His hands seemed to burn on Ritsuka's back. The flames crawled up his arms on the verge of consuming him.

Time slowed and the pair could only stare at each other. Yayoi helped Ritsuka up, but the car made another fierce jerk. The boys crashed into one another and collided onto the floor.

Their tangled limbs and disarrayed clothing would give the appearance of something more sinister than the reality of the situation. Ritsuka could hear Yayoi's pounding heart. For a moment he snuggled into Yayoi's chest and listened to the pounding drum. It was soothing.

Both realized their situation and immediately tried to rectify it by getting up. In their haste, both forgot about their tangled limbs and landed back on the ground. Ritsuka groaned as he felt something soft pressed against his lips.

He opened his eyes only to stare directly into Yayoi's. Slowly Ritsuka's brain started to function. This meant that the soft and warm thing that was planted against his lips were Yayoi's. He stayed there a moment longer than necessary. It felt nice. It was gentle and soft. It was the complete opposite of what he was used to.

"Are you okay Ritsuka?" Yayoi's asked in a husky voice when Ritsuka pulled away.

The boy blushed slightly, "Yeah, thanks." Still lying on the floor, he tilted his head to the side to hide his rosy cheeks. That's when something caught his eye. It was a piece of pink paper taped to the underside of the seat. He reached over and gently ripped it off so he could read it.

_Go to the mall roof for the next clue._

Ritsuka handed the paper over to the other boy after reading it aloud. So it seemed like their adventure was still on. It filled him with a little happiness. It meant that his adventure would last a little longer.

"I hope Yuiko is alright. I hope she's not being molested by some weird yakuza freaks!" Yayoi cried, imagining the worst situation possible.

"I promise you Yayoi," Ritsuka stated seriously, "We will find her."

Yayoi looked at Ritsuka and somehow knew he could believe him. He saw him as a rival for Yuiko's attention, but from today this boy would be his friend and possibly much more. "I trust you. I know you'll keep your word." It was Yayoi's turn to blush and look out the window to the vast city that surrounded them.

Ritsuka was surprised by his confession. No one trusted him like this before… not even Soubi. Now Ritsuka vowed in his mind to make more memories with Yayoi. After all, they were friends.

The ride ended and they started off towards the mall. Ritsuka looked behind him. He felt a familiar presence behind him. He wanted to groan and snarl in disgust. Today was not a good day for him to show up.

Instead of stopping and telling him to go home like a good dog, he ignored him. Soubi always seemed to show up at the most inconvenient times.

Ritsuka grabbed Yayoi and ran for the entrance to the mall. Yayoi panted and tried to catch his breath after the glass doors of the mall entrance closed behind them. "You know, Ritsuka, that guy who's always at our school waiting for you? He's been following us since the train station."

Ritsuka glared at the boy at his side, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Yayoi hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry. I understand if you have to leave me now." He felt his heart pounding inside his ribs. He braced himself for the worst.

"I'm not going anywhere until we find Yuiko. Why didn't you tell me sooner if you knew?"

"You always tell Yuiko how you want to make memories, and I thought I could help you make some. I know that was selfish of me; I'm sorry."

Ritsuka was blown over by his classmate's confession. 'He was being selfish too?' His emotions were swimming in a sea of joy and confusion. 'Yayoi didn't want me to leave either.'

Yayoi walked dejectedly towards the elevator that would take him to the roof alone. He stepped into the compartment and pressed the button. He didn't look out to see Ritsuka. He knew he should have said something, but he just wanted Ritsuka to be happy.

For the past few weeks Ritsuka seemed despondent and so far away. All he wanted to do was bring a smile to his face. It backfired. He failed, and it broke his heart.

The doors were closing shut, but to his surprise they opened up. "Don't think I'm going to let you find Yuiko all by yourself."

Yayoi smiled. "I'm glad."

The doors closed for good this time. The familiar jerk of the elevator moving up pulled Yayoi out of his trance, "Who is that, Ritsuka? He's always at our school waiting for you? Is he your lover?" The question embarrassed him, but he was dying to know. He had to find out if he had a chance, or if he was destined to only be friends with him.

Ritsuka shook his head violently, "He's my brother's dog."

"What?" Yayoi was shocked to hear such disregard for another's life referred like that.

Ritsuka shrugged, "He's a dog with no owner."

"Then why don't you send him to the pound?" Yayoi suggested before realizing what just had come out of his mouth.

The look on Yayoi's face caused Ritsuka to laugh uncontrollably. He couldn't remember a time when he laughed so freely. It felt nice. Ritsuka shook his head. "I'm with you 'til the end. He will just have to wait. Today my friends come first."

Yayoi looked up. The slight blush on Ritsuka's cheeks warmed him. "We'll make fond memories."

Yayoi couldn't help himself. He grabbed Ritsuka and hugged him. Yayoi pushed him away slightly and kissed him gently on the lips. The pair blushed and waited patiently for their stop

The elevator dinged signalling that they arrived at their destination. The door opened and there stood Yuiko with a giant grin on her face. "So Ritsuka, did you make fond memories today?"

Smiling Ritsuka placed his arm around Yayoi, "Yes, and I plan on making more memories soon too." The pair blushed and went off to order their dinner.

End.

* * *

AN: … sick and toned down…enjoy…please review! 


End file.
